destiny and faith
by enchantina
Summary: He met her on the edge of a rock. The man and woman part ways, thinking they'd never meet again, despite the internal longing from first sight. Three years later, they meet again. Was it worth the wait of patience? Were they meant to be? Percabeth


**Summary: **she meets him on the edge of a rock. The man and woman part ways, thinking they'd never meet again, despite the internal longing from first sight. Three years later, they meet again. Was it worth the wait of patience? Were they meant to be? Why did they wait all those years?

**Author's Note**: Percabeth fan fiction people!

**Trope: **I got this idea from a place called TV. This trope is called "Boy Meets Girl" where the male-character meets the female, and they immediately connect. However, they split apart, but meet again later on.

It was destiny. I met him three years ago on the edge of a rock. It was in Greece, the summer of 2012. I was on vacation when I met her.

We both happened to be rock climbing at the time. I had bumped into him, before profusely apologizing, claiming I could have lost my balance and fallen. He did not mind. This handsome man was talking to me (That was all that stuck in my head at the time) asked how he could make up for it. I told him I did not have to, for it surely was not his fault. He insisted he had to, otherwise it would remain as guilt in his conscience for the rest of her life, and he had only live twenty-four years of it. There had to be at least another forty years to live, I had said, and it would be my fault for not letting him make it up to me.

The blame did it, as did the self-condemnation. He asked me to accompany me to dinner that night, and I agreed.

His black hair intrigued me; how it fell in its obviously massy frame. Nevertheless, what had really captivated me , was his sea green eyes, that had gleamed and shimmered under the summer sun, seeming as if they were a part of the sea itself. When he had asked me out for dinner, he smiled brilliantly, exposing her pearly white teeth.

We climbed the rest of the rock together, enjoying each other's company, and joking around. At the peak, we sat in total tranquillity, enthralled by the extraordinary view only seen from the top of the lay before us; all the mountains, flora, glistening ocean wind wasn't extreme, but it gave a cool gust of air every now and then.

His name was Percy. Percy Jackson

Dinner was at 7. We met at the restaurant Αθηνά ο ευφυής – or _Athena the Brilliant_ – separately. He was a punctual, arriving exactly when the antique grandfather clock's big hand struck 7 and the little hand struck 12. I had been at the restaurant ten minutes early, for if she had gotten their beforehand,He would not have to wait for me.

I was wearing a light, silky gown reached the floor, covering her feet adorned with a small pair of heels. my golden locks were now more tamed, free of sweat, and encircling her face like a halo.

We were served at a candle-lit table for two. I could not believe how unbelievably lucky I was to be sitting here with him.

He came from America, like me, on a vacation. Tomorrow, she would return back to the States. Her dream had been to become an olmpic swimmer, and he was still working towards that, since I was one in a big city, still unknown to the rest of the world.

I had been coming to Greece every summer after I had graduated from college.I had Greek roots in her, and wanted to come "home" every once in a while, so to speak. I told her it was my first time in Greece, and she was a bit disappointed that he had to leave the next day, otherwise she would have been his personal tour guide.

We seemed to click from the moment we met. A perfect match made in Heaven. Maybe even the gods upon Mount Olympus had deemed us worthy of each other. A missing piece to the jigsaw puzzle. A flower, and its stem. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

I saw him off from the airport, the next morning. I gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I kissed him good-bye.

I woke up feeling lonely the morning after he left. Like a part of me went missing. Gone. Disappeared. Never to be seen again.

As I sat up in the hotel bed, I realized it was true. The piece of my heart, where percy lay was stolen, by her from the moment she accidentally shouldered me of the rock, catching me before any harm was done.

And now that she was gone, so was my heart.

_**~*. Three Years Later .*~**_

Every morning since that day he left Greece I woke up lone. That had not changed, as I was in my apartment in New York City, thinking about him.

How I could never get her off my . If only I had begged him to stay and he had refused. Then maybe, I would be able to look at another man, and feel the same love, and compassion that I saw when looking into the green eyes of percy

_Where was percy How was he? Was he with another woman? Did he feel the same way I did? Had he fulfilled his dream?_ I only knew the answer to the last one. No. I would have known by now then. I would have found her, and congratulated her on a well-earned accomplishment. For she truly deserved the recognition.

Every day, when I went on my daily strolls through the streets of New York City, I searched for the barest glimpse of a black-haired, green-eyed man.

Then, I saw him.

I was on my usual walk, when I rounded a corner, and saw the messy hair. He was sitting in a Starbucks Window seat, head buried in the menu when I saw him through the glass screen separating me from him.

It was _actually_ him.

She glanced up from her menu for a moment and that's when I could confirm it was, in fact percy jackson. Her green eyes sparkled with vivaciousness, and the innocence of a child. Those eyes that have been engraved in my mind and heart ever since I laid eyes on them.

The Starbucks inviting doors opened with a blast of warmth, and the alluring aroma of freshly boiled coffee. I ordered a french hazel-nut coffee, and took the seat near percy, since it was the only one avalible in the hectic cafè.

"Hey"

She looked up, panic shown on his face, before he calmed and replied, "Yeah,hi" before she resumed his previous reading position. She hadn't noticed me yet. Was she really Annabeth Chase?

Her eyes were glued to the pages as she read every word, and digested every page of the book.. When he snapped up at me, all the signs he was giving off pointed him to one person, and one person only. Annabeth Chase.

"do I know you?" she asked, looking directly into my eyes for the first time since my re-encounter with her.

Her glane faltered. "a-nnabeth?" she managed, under her weakened, surprised state.

"Yes?" I wondered. His face lit up like the summere sky, when we had first met.

"Annabeth!" she repeated.

"Yes?" I asked once again. She whacked me on the head.

"Sorry..." she muttered, face turning red.

"For what?" I wondered, genuinely confused.

"Well... I er didn't regognise you"

"I've missed you," I murmured, as I pulled him into a tight embrace. I lightly rested my head upon my shoulder.

"I have too," he whispered.

"No, I've _missed_ you," I clarified. Percy retracted herself from my hug, looking at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well – I've, I uh.. I don't have a boyfriend..." I blurted out. percy's ponderous green eyes turned to amusement.

"And?" he asked.

"Because, well... I've missed you."

"Point's been made."

"Well... I didn't say it like that, but yes..." I told her truthfully, yet my voice was broken. "I know you couldn't of felt the same way, but you had left all so suddenly, and now I've found you –"

A pair of lips touched mine, the same way they had when Percy left from Greece. But more force was put in it; more passion and love.

"I love you."

She had waited. I had waited those three years neither of us received contact from each other, because of faith.

I never believed in love at first sight, until I had met him . The day when I wore a white dress, and he, a tuxedo, standing before an alter in a church.

It was destiny that we met. But it was the faith we had in each other, that paved our future together.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**I liked the beginning. The ending was rushed, but it was kinda sort of supposed to be...**

**Love always enchantina**


End file.
